


Karaoke Night

by Night_Furys_Avenger1



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Furys_Avenger1/pseuds/Night_Furys_Avenger1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first ever Karaoke Night at the North Pole! All your favorite characters will be there singing, why don't you join them for the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Songfic story so please be nice. :)

I had been a guardian for almost three months and my life has never been better. I have believers, and a family. A crazy Russian father figure, a caring motherly figure who has a slight obsession with teeth, a brother who fights with me a lot, and a quiet uncle that I can talk to and he just listens.

But that’s not the point of this story. The point of this story can be described in one word: KARAOKE

* * *

 

It was my time of year, late November, and it was time for snow. I was playing with the kids in Burgess, having a snowball fight, when Jamie’s cry stopped me before I hit Cupcake with another snowball.

“Jack! Look.” I whirled around and saw what he was pointing at, the Aurora was on. That meant one thing. I was needed at the pole.

“Oh, gotta go kids. See ya Jamie!” I yelled out from the sky, where Wind was already blowing me towards Santoff Clausen.

Just as I arrived, panting, North boomed out in his Russian accent.

“Ah, Jack! Thank you for joining us for karaoke.”

Now I didn’t know it was karaoke night so you can imagine my reaction

“Wha? North we’ve never had a karaoke night before.” I blanched

“Bah, it new thing. We spice things up a little.” He said dismissively.

“Never say that again. I’m begging you. Just don’t.” I said, trying not to think that he said ‘spice things up.’

“Ok, fine. But let us begin.” He said doing some dramatic hand motions.

“Oi! If we’re actually doin’ this, Who’s goin’ first?” Bunny spoke up from the back of the room.

“Bun-bun!! I didn’t see you there.” I flew over to him and jokingly hugged him.”

“Oh bugger off!” He said pushing me away from him, but smiling.

“Now that hurts Bun-bun. I thought we were friends!” I said mock hurting and placing a hand over my chest.

We looked at each other for a few minutes then fell to the floor, laughing. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the other three were looking at us and smiling.

“Anyway! Who is going first, and what are the rules.” I said looking at North.

“Oh yes, rules! Okay there are three rules:

  1. You must choose a song that is either relevant to you, your center, or just something that you have been feeling inside for a while and the song allows you to say it.

  2. You must choose a child appropriate song, Jack is here (HEY!!)

  3. If you want to do a duet, the other person must be willing as well.




Any questions?”

At our head shakes, he smiled and asked for a volunteer to go first. At first nobody spoke and it was quiet. Then someone spoke.

“Okay, I got it!” Tooth said getting up and going towards the mic at the front of the room.

 ****  
  



	2. Tooth

Tooth glided towards the mic and selected a song from the list. Pretty soon I heard music that sounded familiar. I racked my brain for some info on where it was from and remembered that it was from a show. The Fairly Odd Parents. It was called My Shiny Teeth and Me by Chip Skylark. Then she began to sing in a voice that was slightly nasal but still wonderful.

When I'm feeling lonely

Sad as I can be

All by myself on an uncharted island

in an endless sea

Since I was the only one with any sort of knowledge as to where the song was going, it’s safe to say that the rest of them were confused.

What makes me happy

fills me up with glee

those bones in my JAW!

that don't have a flaw

I looked around with a smirk and saw realization dawn on the rest of their faces.

 

My Shiny Teeth and ME

North burst into laughter causing Tooth to go over to him, still singing, and smack him on the head. The smack caused the rest of us to laugh but when tooth looked at us with her hand raised, we immediately sobered up and looked away.

My shiny teeth that twinkle

Just like the stars in space

My shiny teeth that sparkle

addin' beauty to my face

At that last line North shouted “You don’t need any more beauty on your face Toothy!” Which made her blush bright red. But still, she kept singing.

My shiny teeth that glisten

just like a christmas tree

You know they walk a mile just to see me smile

Woo!

My Shiny Teeth and Me

As soon as she said ‘Christmas Tree’, Bunny groaned and North got up and did a little Russian dance.

Yes they're all so perfect

so white and pearly

Brush Gargle Rinse

A couple breath mints

She pointed at Bunny during this verse and I dissolved into laughter and fell on the floor at his indignant look.

My shiny teeth and me

By now we were all dancing like idiots and laughing, excluding bunny, who was watching us with a smile and shaking his head at our antics.

My shiny teeth so awesome

just like my favorite song

My shiny teeth I floss them

so they grow to be real strong

Tooth did a macho man pose with one arm which North copied and let me just say, it was somehow funnier on North.

My shiny teeth I love them

and they all love me

Why should I talk to you

when I got 32

My shiny teeth and me

At this point she broke off and yelled out a location of a tooth but got right back into singing afterwards

My shiny teeth and me

A little music break was happening when I grabbed Bunny off of his seat and made him dance with me.

 

My shiny teeth that twinkle

Just like the stars in space

My shiny teeth that sparkle

addin' beauty to my face

My shiny teeth that glisten

just like a christmas tree

You know they walk a mile just to see me smile

Woo!

 

My Shiny Teeth and Me

 

When she finished, we all applauded and she took a bow then went back to her seat. North then spoke up. “I will go next. I have a perfect song.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I need help thinking of songs for the following characters:
> 
> North
> 
> Bunny
> 
> Pitch
> 
> Duets you want to hear (Include the people and the song)
> 
> BTW: Sandy won't be singing since he is mute.


	3. North

North got up to the mic and went through the songs for a couple of minutes. Then he suddenly shouted in victory and music began to play. I realized what it was before he sang and burst into laughter.

“Really North? Russian?”

“It fitting!” He shouted defensively then began singing.

Sadly I don’t speak Russian, so I didn’t understand a word he said.

Я хожу по комнате туда-сюда, туда-сюда,

В голове - уже туман, в сердце - снова холода.

Измотать себя и рухнуть в темноту, до утра.

Колыбельная дождя за окном поёт – пора!

Everyone, including Sandy, was looking at him like he was crazy.

Я не хочу увидеть сны, не нужно больше красоты,

Во сне мы снова будем рядом,

А утром… Где ты?

И снова грудь сожмут тиски, я не смогу, я не готов,

Я не хочу увидеть сны, и я прошу: не надо снов.

North began doing a Russian dance of some sort which made him look weird and his beard to flop up and down.

“North stop!” He did, which made him lose his balance and fall on the floor, but still, he kept singing.

Я хожу по комнате от стены до стены

И ругаюсь на тебя, хоть твоей нет вины

В том, что я боюсь уснуть и упасть в перину грез.

Я ругаюсь на тебя, но это все не всерьез…

“I’ll admit, it’s kinda catchy for a song that I don’t understand a word of.” I said to Bunny quietly, causing him to pause then nod his head after consideration.

Я не хочу увидеть сны, не нужно больше красоты,

Во сне мы снова будем рядом,

А утром… Где ты?

И снова грудь сожмут тиски, я не смогу, я не готов,

Я не хочу увидеть сны, и я прошу: не надо снов.

North did a twirl then with a big arm motion, took a bow at the end of the song.

“Really North? We couldn’t understand you at all. Not even Sandy.”

North looked at Sandy who shrugged.

“You don’t know music then!” He shouted then went back to his chair and sulked.

“Well, looks like I’m up!” Bunny shouted, getting up off his seat and going towards the front.

“I have a song for you kangaroo!” I jumped out of my seat and selected the song I had in mind for him.

I ran back to my seat with a smirk as the music began to play.

I guess he recognized the music, because he immediately started making threats of bodily harm towards me.

“Now, now Bun-Bun. Sing!!” I shouted back.

He growled and opened his mouth to say more, but he was cut off by the fact that it was time for him to sing the song.


	4. Bunny

Bunny was about to say something to me but the beginning music to the song I picked blared out of the speakers.

As soon as he recognized it, he growled at me again but I cut him off.

“Come On Kangaroo! I am just letting you show some pride in your country.” I smirked which I’m guessing was the cause of the sudden twitch in his eye.

He began singing the song through gritted teeth.

Travelling in a fried-out Kombi

On a hippie trail, head full of zombie

I met a strange lady, she made me nervous

She took me in and gave me breakfast

And she said:

"Do you come from a land down under

Where women glow and men plunder

Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder

You better run, you better take cover."

I saw sandy wave an Australian flag, made out of his sand, all around in the air and clap along.

Buying bread from a man in Brussels

He was six foot four and full of muscle

I said, "Do you speak-a my language?"

He just smiled and gave me a Vegemite sandwich

And he said:

At the word ‘vegemite’ I made a disgusted face which caught Bunny’s eye. He looked at me for a few seconds, then smiled and laughed, while still singing.

"I come from a land down under

Where beer does flow and men chunder

Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder

You better run, you better take cover."

By now he was openly having fun up there on the stage and was parading around looking proud as can be.

Lying in a den in Bombay

With a slack jaw, and not much to say

I said to the man, "Are you trying to tempt me?

Because I come from the land of plenty."

And he said:

"Oh! Do you come from a land down under

Where women glow and men plunder

Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder

You better run, you better take cover."

* * *

 

He finished the song with a bow and I ran up and hugged him.

“Bun-Bun! I didn’t know you could sing like that! It was all smooth and deep and amazing!” I was babbling and before I knew it, I had rushed all of that out.

As I processed what I had said, and the smirk on Bunny’s face it had caused, I turned beet red then looked around for a way to leave the room. I saw that the door on the far side of the room was cracked open and the space looked big enough for me to fit in.

I counted to three then flew as fast as I could towards it.

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” I heard Bunny shout then the sound of pounding footsteps. I was almost to the door when I felt myself begin to fall. I could only yelp before I felt furry arms wrap around my waist and I hit the ground with an oof.

Only it wasn’t the ground…It was Bunny’s chest. I heard him groan and shift behind me, or more accurately, below me.

“Now then, are you done trying to run?” I heard Bunny say, his voice close to my ear. I could only manage a nod and was soon placed on the floor by Bunny who shook his head. I immediately looked at the floor between us.

“It’s okay frostbite. I thought your rambling was cute.” I felt my eyes blow up to the size of dinner plates at his statement. I snapped my head up and stared at him, getting lost in his eyes. I don’t know how long we stood there before I heard North clear his throat, snapping me out of my trance.

I turned back to the rest of the guardians, who hadn’t moved and were staring at us. In an attempt to forget what had happened, along with an attempt to just get my turn over with, I spoke.

“Looks like I’m up.” I said getting up and walking towards the mic.


	5. Chapter 5

I nervously got closer and closer to the mic, not sure if I was ready to share my secret with the rest of the guardians; I can sing.

I finally reached the microphone and stood behind it, facing them. I accidentally locked eyes with Bunny and simply stared into his eyes for a minute or two. I was snapped back into reality by North’s asking of what song I wanted. I went over to the song choosing machine thing and selected my song. I took a deep breath, heard the music start then began.

Are you listening?

Hear me talk, hear me sing.

Open up the door,

Is it less, is it more?

When you tell me to beware,

Are you here? Are you there?

Is it something I should know?

Easy come, easy go.

I knew the moment that they heard me, due to their reactions.

North’s eyes grew wide and he froze, staring at me.

Bunny drew in a shocked gasp and whispered “Blimey.”

Tooth gasped and her hand flew up to her mouth where it stayed.

Sandy, who had appeared during Bunny’s song, jerked back and an exclamation point and a question mark took turns flashing over his head.

I blushed at their reactions but still, I kept singing.

Nodding your head,

Don't hear a word I said

I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate

I try to talk to you

But you never even knew,

So what's it gonna be?

Tell me can you hear me?

Once they got over my singing, they focused on the words and grew pale. Even Bunny’s fur seemed to become lighter.

At their reactions I grew sad but at the same time, I wanted them to know what I had felt like for 300 years. So in the words of someone that I can’t remember: I worked it.

****  


I'm so sick of it,

Your attention deficit

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it,

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen, never listen.

I walked around Santoff Clausen confidently and shook my finger around.

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh.

I laughed at the last part where I just made noises and saw the others smile at my laughter.

Patience running thin,

Running thin, come again

Tell me what I get

Opposite, opposite

Show me what is real

If it breaks does it heal?

Open up your ear

Why you think that I'm here?

Keep me in the dark

Are you even thinking of me?

Is someone else above me

Gotta know, gotta know

What am I gonna do?

'Cause I can't get through to you

So what's it gonna be?

Tell me can you hear me?

I stiffened with the memories of not being seen or just being ignored by everyone and everything. I saw Tooth’s eyebrows draw together in worry and cleared my head from the memories.

I'm so sick of it,

Your attention deficit

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it,

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen, never listen.

I was faced with the amount of truth was in this song and I chuckled bitterly.

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Easy come, easy go

Easy come, easy go

I knelt down when the music slowed down and I’m guessing they thought it was over because they all blew out relieved breaths and tried to talk to me. But NOPE! The music sped up again and I jumped up and sang with all my heart.

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

I felt slightly out of breath at this point but, knowing the song was almost over, I kept singing until the end.

I scream your name

But you never listen

No you never listen

But you never listen

I finally stopped singing and as soon as I did, they all stood up and crowded around me. I waited for them to say something but they all just stared at me, waiting for something. I couldn’t take it any longer, so I broke the silence.

“...What?”

My word triggered an explosion and they were all shouting at me, talking over each other (Sandy was flashing pictures over his head, to fast for me to comprehend.) I got the basic message of all of their words/pictures: Sorry.

I flew up a little and whistled, loudly, silencing them.

“Okay, I get it! You’re sorry! It’s fine!” Not

“But Jack? Are you sure?” No

“Yea, I’m over it. I just like the song.” Well, that’s half true.

At my words, I saw their shoulders sag in relief. I smirked at their reaction and spoke again.

“Well, this has been eventful. I’m tired so I’m gonna go now… get some sleep… away from here. So yea, bye!” I flew over to the window but with a burst of air, it slammed shut. The pole grew colder (Which I didn’t know was possible) and it seemed to be bathed in darkness. Then a laugh rang out that caused shives to go down my spine.

“Well well, I truly enjoyed your performance there Jack! Toothiana, -she stiffened- your pitch could use a little work. North! I didn’t understand a word you said. And finally E. Aster Bunnymund, I found your performance lacking finesse.”

At the word ‘finesse’ a familiar face appeared out of the shadows, literally. All of us cried out in shock and what was strange to me was that the others formed a semicircle, so that they were either next to or behind me, all the while facing the uninvited guest.

“Pitch!” I growled. He smirked at me.

“Hello Jack.”


	6. Pitch Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of Pitch's 2 chapters.

Pitch glided across the room, coming closer and closer to me. But before he could reach me, a blur of grey jumped in front of me and crouched low. It took my mind a minute to realise that the blur of grey was Bunny.

“Don’t even _think_ about goin’ near Jack!” Bunny growled.

I was shocked. I mean I knew we had gotten closer over since I had become a guardian, but I didn’t know he would act like this!

I noticed that North, Tooth, and Sandy were all standing weapons drawn, but looking not at Pitch, but at Bunny, who had begun making a constant growling noise. They all had identical looks of shock on their faces. Tooth noticed me looking at her and gestured at Bunny as if saying “Did you know he would do this?” causing me to shake my head at her.

She paused, a look of understanding and realization crossing her face before it became emotionless as she focused on Pitch.

North and Sandy, however, were still staring at Bunny before they motioned me to try to stop him from attacking Pitch. I don’t know why though…

“Bunny-” I tried to get him to speak to me, to try to distract him.

“NO!” He snapped jerking his head towards me then back at Pitch, growling only getting louder. He crouched low, preparing to spring at Pitch in an attack. North motioned to me that I had to stop him, so I did what could either have been a stupidest or smartest idea I’ve had yet; I leapt in front of Bunny, back facing Pitch.

It seemed to work because Bunny snapped back up out of a crouch and looked at me confused and shocked.

“What are you doing?” He asked, getting a angry look on his face.

“Uhhhhhh…” I trailed off, not really knowing  if I had made a good decision. Faintly, I could hear Pitch laughing and then a grunt as I saw Sandy smack him with sand out of the corner of my eye, causing me to smile.

“Are-are- are you _defending_ him?!?!” He shouted, incredulously.

“No!! I’m just thinking that if he wanted to attack us, why would he wait until now, when we were all talking instead of when we were focused on someone singing?” I spoke, hoping to get Bunny to see what I thought was strange of Pitch to do.

I thought that it didn’t work because Bunny paused then slowly pulled on my arm until I was safely behind him, then he spoke.

“So why are you here Pitch?”

Pitch slowly walked towards us again but, at Bunny’s growl he froze.

“I’m here-” Bunny snarled

“I’m here-” North slid his swords over each other.

“I’m here-” He stopped at Tooth’s loud yawn. I gestured in the universal symbol message of ‘I’m waiting, hurry up.’

“Would you STOP THAT!!” Pitch shouted at us. He then took a deep breath and tried again.

“I’m here to sing a song.” He said.

A moment of silence rang out then we all laughed. Even the elves were laughing. But I’m not sure if it was for Pitch’s answer of because one of the elves electrocuted himself.

“Yea like we believe that. Now what do you really want?” I asked, once we all calmed down.

“I already told you! I want to sing a song!” Pitch said offended.

“Wait, you were serious?” I asked straightening up.

“Yes! Now if you would excuse me, I would like to sing it now please.”

“Sure??” I said, well more like asked, moving out of his way, dragging Bunny with me. My movement left a path, straight to the stage, open for Pitch.

He glided towards the stage and went up to the karaoke machine. I followed, sitting back in my seat. I could hear the footsteps of the others following me.

I faintly heard him muttering, and I could only catch certain pieces.

“Now which… not that… way…” Then he paused and said quietly, “That could work.”

He selected a song and music that I had never heard before floated out of the speakers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The order will be: Tooth, North, Bunny, Jack, and maybe a few other ideas.
> 
> If you have any song ideas or requests, let me know.


End file.
